Gregor and the military man
by Gamepwn22
Summary: Adrian sharp was looking for comfort him after his fathers death.That's why he had joined the U.S marines.But on his first mission everything goes to hell and his only escape is to a dark place on the brig of chaos only know as. The Underland.
1. prologue

Hello,I have found my other introduction to be boring and uninteresting so I have re wrote it for your enjoyment. I hope you enjoy it and don't be afraid to give constructive criticism.

* * *

September 14,2003.

"Wake up ladies!"! boomed a voice."You better get your lazy asses up right now before I stick my M16 so far up your ass your kids,kid will feel it!" The men in the room hurried to get out of there beds and line up.

"Sir yes sir!" they responded.The drill Sargent examined the room looking for any twitching or eye movement.Than he huffed and walked into the front of the room.

"Now dirtbags"! he screamed,"Do you all know what your getting your pathetic selves into?"

"Sir yes sir" they responded.

"We'll now, he spoke,you better.Because this ain't cubscouts and were sure as hell not making no god-damn cookies!"This is the United States Marine Corps and for the next 8 months I will be your mother and father." "You will respect me,you will say Sir yes Sir and if I tell you to jump off a building than you will sure as hell jump off that building!"Can I get a sir yes sir!"

"Sir yes Sir"! they spoke saluting.

"Good now",the Sargent humorously grinned and continued,"get dressed and report at the training field in 5 minutes or I will force you to run but naked through the west side barracks." "Now move it Marines!"

The Sargent walked out and every one in the room panickly started to put there equipment on.One of those man quickly put on his pants and armor.Than he took his combat knife and stuck it in his holster.He made sure he had everything before running out with the other Marines.

He sighed and whispered under his breath,_this is going to be a long,long.day._

* * *

_May 23rd,2004  
I have to get back home,_

How did you get that?,

You must kill the Bane,

Gregor,A plague has struck the Underland,

Ares I'll be alright,

_They have slaughtered the nibblers,_

Time is running out,

Luxa I love you,

Ares don't go,please...Gregor's eyes flung open as he gasped for air.His chest started moving violently and his forehead was dripping bands of sweat rolling down it.

He quickly got up and ran to his apartment's kitchen.He took his hand and tried desperately to find a cup.He grabbed one not caring if it was dirty or not and turned on his kitchen sink.

He filled the cup about halfway before shoving it in his mouth gulping all the water

Finally he slouched down and put his hand on his chest.It started to subside and go slower but Gregor's breathing was still harsh and blew hot streams of air out of his mouth.

Gregor allowed himselt to calm down more before he thought _oh god no,It happened again._

Those dreams-no._Nightmares_ of the Underland returning to him.Those fears which he would love to forget.

The fear of never seeing Luxa's beutiful face ever again,the fear of never laughing with his bond Ares,who died to that _monster_ Bane,The fear of never having birthday parties with Hazzard ,The fear of never seeing vikuses cheerful face,the fear of never seeing any of his friends again.

."I wish it would all stop," he whispered as he curled up leaning on his kitchen cabinet.

"Please"he cried to himself."Please","please",he kept repeating this over and over until his restless mind went into another empty slumber.

* * *

"WILL YOU WORTHLESS MAGGOTS GO FASTER!" the angry Drill Sergent roared,"YOU ALL REMIND ME OF MY GRANDMA WHEN SHE DOES PUSH-UPS!"NOW MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!"

The Soldiers ran the track each competing about who will win.They had to do a 17 mile run on the track because one of there teammates had been too busy chatting with another. So the whole team had been punished.

They were all exhausted and yearned to take a break but none of them dared to stop.That was until the Sargent pointed at one particular soldier and yelled,"Come with me private!"

The soldier hurried off the track and stepped in front of the drill Sargent raising his hands to salute. "Sir!" he responded.

"What is your name boy!?"

The marine looked up for a second before saying,"Adrian Sharp Sir!"

Adrian ey?"The Sargent replied.

"We'll "Adrian"I don't like you". "You remind me of my lazy broke-ass cousin in Colorado" ,"And just because I don't like you I want you to give me 75 push-ups and 3 extra laps on the track.Now move your lazy ass!

Adrian didn't say a word as he got on his knees and began.

* * *

We'll that was my remastered prologue.Oh and don't worry I'm not going to describe his whole training experience.I'm going to skip a couple of months.Also Did I make Gregor good?Or was he ooc?Please tell me!Thank you and remember give constructive criticism.Also seraphania, was that better? I realized that I diden't put enough spaces between lines and I re-read some other people stories to show me how.We'll the second chapter will come when I get just a few more reviews.

* * *


	2. The Council

Hello,it's me Dark Overlander.I have decided to post the first official chapter of my story.I was planning to wait for reviews on my prologue,but I thought that I might as well write the first chapter and than wait.But after this I will have to get more reviews for me to write more.I thank Serphania for reviewing my story and xxtimexxofxxdeath.And I can't wait for more.So without further adoo,let's get the show started )

* * *

Overland date:May 17,2004.

People hurriedly crowded Regalia town square.Today there was going to be a wonderful celebration in honor of the finishing of Regalia after it had been destroyed in the war of time.Everyone who was anyone was going to be there.

Humans excitedly walked aside Crawlers and Spinners.Rats,even though they could honestly not give a crap about Regalia had come to show there respect.Fliers flew up ahead filling the skies.Voices filled the air making sound that could be heard a mile away.Yes,today was going to be a big day.

In the Regalian palace,military,advisers, and voice speakers hurried to get ready and make finishing touches.Servants ran down the helping any way they can.The Regalian chefs prepared delicious foods deserving only of gods.But not all was good.

Somewhere in the Regalian palace sat 8 men and woman.They looked grim and precautionary.There was silence for a few moments before one of the males got up.He started at the others a few moments before finally starting to speak.

"Fellow councilors,as you may know today is not all smiles and grins"."We have a new threat to humanity and it's allies".

"We have gotten word from our spies of some sort of "Rebellion" against us"."They have said that there _will_ be an attack on the fount soon"."We are unsure of how to "evaluate"this situation"."But it is sure that we must keep this from going to the public for there shall be widespread panic"."He paused for a moment before continuing."agreed"?

The others thought for a few moments before nodding.

One female councilor stood up and brushed her hair back before saying"Councilor Adam,May I suggest we send in a small battalion of troops just in case the fount does get attacked"?

"No!" cut in the person across from her,"We will not waste our time and resources on some stupid disorganized rag-tag team of Gnawers." "The guards at the fount can surely handle this".

"But how do we know it is the Gnawers"!"What about the diggers"? "Or even the spinners"!? replied the first councilor

"The spinners"? asked one rather large councilor,"they are our allies,are they not"?

"I'm afraid not all of them," replied one rather young female councilor,"remember some of them sided with the bane back in the war of time two years ago"?

One councilor in the back watched as they they ranted back and fourth before finally deciding to speak up.

"well".. he spoke slowly,"what if there _all_ allied hm"?"I mean we do have a ton of enemies who would love nothing more than too rip us all to shreds".

"Maybe", said the girl next to him,"that is a theory"."I think we should send a group of spies into the Uncharted Lands to recon and a small group of fighters to the fount just in case".

The councilors argued this for a while before things started to get out of hand.So the lead councilor jumped in.

"Silence"! he commanded,"I have decided that there shall be a voting".

The others put there attention on him.

"Now", he spoke,"which of you agree we should do nothing and let the founts guards handle this"?

3 of the councilors raised there hand.

"Good","now which of you agree we should go with councilor Nickatasha's plan on sending a group of spies into the Uncharted Lands"?

5 of the councilors raised there hand.

"So","it is settled than, he said"."we shall be sending a group of spies into the Uncharted Lands".  
"dismissed" He concluded.

"This is an outrage"! yelled one of them that opposed,"They are just a tiny group of rebels!And besides,do you forget not that this is the Uncharted Lands for sandwich sakes! "Who _knows_ what is in there"!

"Yes",replied the lead councilor,"but I never said that _our_ spies will be going"."Do you not remember the peace treaty of Gnawers and humans"?  
"The bonding of Queen Luxa and _king_ Ripred".

"We shall be sending in not only humans spies but rat fighters themselves"."And We will ask King Ripred to lead them.And I think were all pretty positive that Ripred will say yes"."That damn Gnawner is always ready to kill something".

Infact right now he is probably stuffing his face with shrimp and cream sauce at the buffet table below.The councilors looked out the long glass window overlooking Regailia.And as the councilor said,Ripred indeed had his whole face in the bowl.When some other person tried to come by to get some food,Ripred thought he was trying to steal his shrimp so he hit the guy in the face with his tail.

"Yep",replied the councilor.

"I still think we are wasting our time!" yelled the second angry councilor"

"There shall be no more discussion of this matter","I have made my final quoting on this matter" he said getting up.

"Now we should be attending the celebration below as the people will be surly mad by now"."Now dismissed"?

"Dismissed"They all said at the same time.

* * *

Luxa sat on her bed starring at the floor.Her eyes stinged from the lack of sleep.Her hair was short and undone.

She sadly just looked at the floor for who knows how long.She felt hollow.Like she wasn't even there.She didn't fell like a Queen but that of a lazy drunk.  
All in All she was a total mess.

Why you may ask?We'll lets put it this way:Say if you loved someone for a very long time and they loved you back.But you guys never had a chance to say it.But when you do get that chance and say it,that person leaves and was probably gone forever.We'll that's exactly how Luxa felt.Know why?Because all of that _did_ happen.The person she loved was gone.In a world thousands of miles away.Literary.

She always wondered what he was doing in the Overland.Did he find a new Girlfriend?Did he cherish her?And always romanced her everyday.We'll it might of been selfish,but _she_ wanted to be the one who he loved.The one who kissed her on the lips,where he would always cherish and adore her and when they were older would passionately make love to her.It might of been selfish but you can't control your feelings or desires right?And at the same time she felt angry.Angry at _him_ for leaving her.For abandoning her.For leaving her in this hellhole.Because any place without _him_ was a living nightmare.

"Gregor"she quietly whispered.

than something else bothered her.Soon she would have to be married.It was tradition that by age 16 the Queen would have to be.And she knew she could spend her life with no other man.No other lips could satisfy her.No other arms could be held around her waste.Just thinking of another man bothered her.Made her feel irritated and disgusted.She...

"Queen Luxa"!yelled a voice.Luxa looked behind her to hear someone banging at the door.

"I am coming"! she yelled.

She opened it to find one of her guards."Queen Luxa",he said bowing down,"it has been ordered by the council to bring you to the top of the palace"."Your speech has to be done".

She sighed and thought _why don't they ever leave me the hell alone_ before saying,"fine bring me there".

The man stood up nodding and said "follow me".

* * *

Overland time:September 17,2003.

"Ok,ladies"!,screamed the African-American Drill Sargent."Today I will teach you Unarmed Combat".

"Now listen up because I will not repeat myself more than one"."Unarmed Combat is just as important as using a firearm"."Because what will you do when you find yourself out of bullets and right in front of the enemy"?

"It's like breathing,if you don't know it your gonna die"."And let me tell you your going to die pretty damn fast".And It doesn't matter what kind of enemy your facing.Iraqis,Viet-Cong,hell,I don't even care if its a giant ass _Rat_ in some dark underground cave."**You**.**Will**.**Need**.**It**." "Any questions"? he finished.

"No sir"! yelled the Marines.

"Good,now let's move on to the training course".The Marines all followed in pursuit.There hands had been behind there backs.They moved into a large grassy field.

In the field 5 Men were standing.They were all in standard issue Desert MARPAT Marine Uniforms.They were lined up in order and had straight faces.They looked we'll trained and were not moving,twitching,or even blinking at all.The drill Sargent smiled at them before speaking up.

"Listen up ladies",he spoke,"this is Marine regiment 11th squadron".

"These are with no doubt trained killers"."I feel bad for the poor retard who even would try to cross them"."They could-no _will_ kill you before you even had the chance to cry to your overweight mother".

He paused for a moment,"And guess what"?"You will be going _man to man with them"..._

Duh Duh Duhnnnnnn,haha just kidding.Whoa what a long chapter.I have a huge headache right now.I've been writing it for two days and I'm tired as hell.Please review and tell me how it was.But I must say something.Untill I get more reviews I _will_ not write another chapter.Please review it.It's great in my opinion and I think it's a new kind of story diffrent from alot of FanFics in the Underland Chronicles section.Please give constructive crititism and review!Thanks!.

* * *


End file.
